


Mortality Well Spent

by TooForToo



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooForToo/pseuds/TooForToo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Carmilla work out their issues at a small price...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mortality Well Spent

There wasn’t a princess to rescue,or a dragon to conquer, there was a relationship to save. That’s exactly what Laura did. She put aside all of her hero ideals and went to Carmilla, she was pissed off and ready to attack. Laura kept hitting the tension between the two. It’s not like she had anything to lose. Eventually Carmilla got tired of seeing Laura mentally beat herself up, and they talked. And talked. And talked. It involved a flood of tears and a small amount of yelling. But they did it, they made up

.

Laura couldn’t let the campus go to waste, if she was able to talk with Carmilla she could be able to save the campus. Carmilla got tired of seeing Laura in defeat, so she sacrificed another thing for her. Her immortality. It was much like making a deal with the devil but instead she was making a deal with older sister who wasn’t pleased with accepting it in the first place.

 

The first day of being human was absolutely hell. Her immune system wasn’t as strong as before causing her to fall ill. Laura helped her the best she could, not leaving her side for a second. Carmilla fell into a deep sleep, she didn’t wake up for days but when she did she was fully healed. Laura was by her side when she woke up. Her body ached, for food, for water, but what her body ached for the most was Laura. She turned around wrapping her very sore arms around Laura, and she shrieked and jumped up. Her face expressed sorrow and rejoice, she teared up and hugged Carmilla. It hurt Carmilla more than expected, but she toughened through it.

“I thought I lost you again” Laura bit back tears.

“You’re not getting rid of me so quickly” She attempted to get up, but Laura kept her in bed, she didn’t want Carmilla to hurt herself.

Carmilla got used to the perks of being a mortal, she had to eat, she couldn’t run fast anymore, and she could set things on fire when she wanted to, but she was able to save the campus and her relationship.

Mattie made another deal with her, she agreed to give Carmilla any degree of her choice when they left the campus, she choose philosophy. After Laura finished the rest of her degree at Silas, Carmilla went to to a different school and interned under a professor. Luckily the school was only an hour away from Silas. It would have only taken 10 minutes at supersonic running, but Carmilla couldn’t exactly do that anymore. Despite all the bumps along the road, they made it. Laura got her degree for journalism at Silas, and Carmilla finished her internship and could teach philosophy at any university of her choice. They celebrated by moving in together, made possible thanks to Carmilla's centuries old pocketbook. Laura argued, not wanting Carmilla to spend so much money on her, but Carmilla bought the house already. They moved into a modern style house in eastern L.A. Laura was able to get a job as a journalist for L.A. times, and Carmilla became a philosophy professor at a university nearby.

 

“Laura!” Carmilla shouted from the other room. Laura stepped away from her desk and walked to the kitchen.

“Yes Carm?” she leaned against the doorway eyeing Carmilla.

“I asked you to load up the dishwasher an hour ago” Carmilla sighed turning around. Her hair was a mess and she obviously looked very tired.

“I’m sorry, Let me do that right now” Laura pushed herself off the doorway and loaded up the dishwasher while Carmilla typed away on the kitchen island. Carmilla looked exhausted, Laura went and sat on the kitchen island.

“Carm, take a break, you’ve been non stop typing since I got home.” Laura leaned back and tilted her head at her.

“I can’t, I have to finish grading reports.” She ran her fingers through her hair and readjusted her glasses.

“Will you at least come to bed? I haven’t been able to cuddle you all week” Carmilla sighed giving Laura a worn out smile.

“Of course, whatever you need” She shut her laptop and followed her upstairs.She opened the door glancing at the view of the pool before climbing into bed. Laura snuggled up against her side, while Carmilla was furiously typing away.

“How much longer do you think you’ll be?”

“Give me ten more minutes and I’ll cuddle with you” Laura kissed her cheek and laid down in bed.

She heard Carmilla shut her laptop and pull the covers over her.

“I’m sorry for not paying so much attention to you, It’s just my students are shit at writing and reading their papers requires a degree in cryptology” She pulled Laura in by the waist and started kissing her shoulders.

“Mmm, It’s alright Carm. I understand” Carmilla began to kiss up Laura’s neck.

“Carm?” Laura pulled up Carmilla's face from her neck.

“What’s wrong?” Carmilla scrunched her brows.

“Don’t think you’re gonna get away with not cuddling me all week” Laura quickly flipped them over causing Carmilla to let out a gentle huff. She placed her hands on Laura’s hips and began to stroke them. She looked up at Laura and smirked at her.

“I love you” Laura bit her lip, staring down at Lust filled eyes.

“I love you too” Laura leaned forward and eagerly kissed her.

 

Carmilla laid next to Laura as Laura tried to calm down her breath.

“I forgot to tell you, but we’re going to dinner with LaF and Perry” Laura smiled as Carmilla groaned loudly.

“Whhhhyyyyy” She moved herself off of Laura and stared up at the ceiling putting her hands behind her head.

“Because you’re LaFs best man, and I’m the maid of honor” She snuggled up against Carmilla’s bare chest as Carmilla set her arm around her.

“I’d rather spend my evening doing something else. Or I should say someone else” Laura snorted.

“And who would that be? I’m going to go to dinner with or without you” Carmilla groaned once more.

“I’m only doing it because you’re cute” She kissed Laura's forehead.

“Only because I’m cute?” Laura hummed.

“Hey Laura?”

“Yeah?”

“If I asked you to marry me, would you say yes?” Carmilla had this running through her mind all week, she didn’t have any papers to grade, she’d taken the week off to plan the proposal. She even talked to Lafontaine and Perry about wedding planning. Laura felt Carmilla's heart pick up.

“You’re the only person I could ever see myself getting married to Carm.” Laura kissed her.

“But, are you sure we can take on the married life?”

“Of course we can, we’re already practically married, I just feel like Laura Karnstein has a better ring to it, no pun intended”

“Who say’s I’m going to take your last name?”  Laura raised her eyebrow at her.

“You don’t want my last name? That’s okay, I was just messing with you, If you want you can keep your last name I just thoug-” Laura put a finger against her lips.

“I was kidding, of course I want to be Mrs. Laura Karnstein.” Carmilla smiled. She pulled Laura closer and drew shapes on her back until she fell asleep.

 

Carmilla woke up with Laura snuggled against her neck, the rays of sunlight coming in. She loosened Laura's grip on her  and walked to close the curtains. She turned back around and saw Laura pat at the mattress next to her.

“Carrrrrmmm”

“Yes?”

“Come back to bed” Carmilla gazed at her for a couple more minutes before climbing into bed with her. Laura felt the bed dip inwards and immediately climbed on her.

“Babe, I gotta go to work in a hour” Laura groaned and gripped onto Carmilla's side tighter.

“Mmmm no” Carnilla decided to fall a little behind schedule on her proposal planning.

 

“Hey Carm?” Laura rummaged through the kitchen drawers.

“Yeah babe?”

“Do you know where my usb went? I have all of my files in there” Carmilla twirled her around reaching into the pocket of her blazer.

“You always forget” She pulled it out of the pocket and handed it to her.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you”  
“Do you want me to drive you or are you going to drive?”

“I think I’ll drive, that way I can just meet up with you tonight for dinner.”

“Perfect” Carmilla kissed her and watched Laura begin to walk away. She spanked her.

“Hey!” Laura squeaked.

 

Carmilla booked out the rooftop restaurant, It was pretty classy and slightly expensive, but she’d do anything for Laura. Lafontaine and Perry arrived and took a look around.

“Holy shit dude, you really went all out” Lafontaine looked at the fairy lights while perry admired the quartet in the corner of the deck.

“It looks really great Carm, I’m sure Laura will love it”

She pulled out her phone and texted Laura.

 **Carm Xoxo:** Are you almost here? The ginger twins are being handsy and I don’t feel like sitting through it.

 **Babe:** I’ll be there in 5, it took me forever to fit into that dress you got me.

“Guys, She’s almost here, go hide or some shit” LaF and Perry looked at each other before deciding to hide behind a table, setting up the camera.

“Oh great, She totally won’t notice you there” Carmilla rolled her eyes and stood near the entrance, she straightened up her tie and put the bouquet of roses behind her back.

She heard someone come up and looked over at the quartet as they started playing.

 

Carmilla told her to get changed and be there at 7:30 sharp, you got out of your work clothes and put on the lovely dress laid out for you. _ **See you tonight xoxo -Carm**_

You spent a little too long in the shower shaving, you told her it was because of the dress, but it wasn’t. You tried to race up the stairs of the restaurant, slowly running out of breath as the humidity of Los Angeles hit you. You reached the top of the stairs, looking for Carmilla, but she was standing right in front of you with a quartet to fill the silence. She gave you a gentle smile as she pulled her arm forward and revealed a bouquet of red roses.

“Carm, you shouldn’t have.” Laura was just about to reach over to kiss her but Carmilla stopped her.

“Laura, I’ve known you for seven years now, and even though some of them might have been a little bit rough,  I’ve never doubted us. And I don’t think I ever will.” Carmilla fumbled with the box in her pocket.

“In my three and a half centuries of living, I’ve never wanted to spend it with anyone, I never wanted to age or move in with anyone. But since I’ve met you, you’ve changed that all for me.” Carmilla pulled the box out, getting down on one knee.

“What I’m trying to say is, Laura is, I love you. and I want to spend the rest of my life with you” She opened the box as Laura teared up, She covered her face and noded furiously.

“Laura Bay Hollis, Will you marry me?”

“Yes, yes, yes Yes! I will marry you Carmilla!” Carmilla smiled at her and put the ring on her finger before standing up and kissing. LaFontaine and Perry came around with the camera.

“Get a room you two!” Laura jumped and turned around.

“LaF! Perry! You guys are here!” She ran towards them hugging them.

“You really think Carmilla would propose and not tell us about it?”  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick write so I'm sorry if it was kinda bland, Hit me up on tumblr though! HartoSwag.tumblr.com


End file.
